


Not So Frequent Flyer

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, idk honestly, in which undyne is scared of planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wrinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out at you, "I'm being patient. I am one hundred percent totally freakin patient."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Frequent Flyer

Undyne was tired. 'Airports' were a living hell. Huge machines you had to stand in, you had to get everything scanned, don't even get her _started_ on the fact that they took a couple dozen of her favorite knives and weren't planning on giving them back. At least you were there to keep her from screaming at people and beating them up when they gave her weird looks because she was a monster. She was being this patient because you were here.

She groans, "Remind me why I agreed to this again?" _  
_

You shrug, "We're going to see Papyrus. He moved, remember?" 

Right. Of course the bonehead moved. Oh god, Sans was having an impact on her. "So, when do we get on the stupid metal bird," she says with a yawn. "It feels like we've been here for days."

"Soon hopefully," you press a kiss to her cheek. "Patience, Captain Fishstick."

She wrinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out at you, "I'm  _being_ patient. I am one hundred percent totally _freakin_ patient." You both laugh and she grabs your hand. "Sorry, these people are crazy and I'm tired."

And then they call for all the passengers of your plane to board and you hop up and grab your things, walking down the corridor to board the plane. Undyne looks around the cramped space with a grimace, glancing at you with uncertainty. You pat her shoulder and find somewhere to sit, letting her have the window seat beside you. She climbs over your legs and sets her carry on bag down, peering out of the tiny window. "This is weird," she says bluntly as you both wait for everyone to board. She sneers at people that look at her strangely, baring her sharp, yellow teeth in malice. Their eyes would quickly turn away, and she'd smirk in triumph.

About ten minutes later, everyone is aboard and the stewardesses and captain are going through their usual safety spiel as the plane starts up. The loud engine makes the plane shake and you glance at Undyne. She looks terrified, sitting up totally straight with wide eyes. Her seat belt is undone, and she pulls her legs up to her chest. "Why is it shaking like that?" she murmurs, glancing at you.

"The plane is starting up," you reply, reaching over her to fasten her seatbelt as the plane begins to take flight. She trembles anxiously as the restraint clicks around her waist and suddenly the plane is up in the air. 

Her pupils reduce to specks in her yellow eyes as she looks down at the world below in horror from the tiny porthole. "Get me the _hell_ off this death trap!" she screeches, causing other passengers to turn and stare. You take her hand and calmly explain to her that it's too late now and that the flight is only an hour, it'll be over very soon and you can both see Papyrus. She mutters something about getting him to drive you both back, how she's _never **ever**_  getting on a plane again. She clutches your hand, looking out the window again and trying to squint through the clouds at the world below.

As the plane gets higher, her eyes widen. The clouds have obscured almost everything below, but you're above them now. The fluffy white expanse of clouds below and a perfect view of the starry sky and the full moon take her breath away as she gleefully points toward them and taps you on the shoulder, "Look, look! Isn't it beautiful?" 

You nod sleepily in assent, shutting your eyes and drifting off to sleep. She smiles and kisses your forehead, "Sweet dreams, dork."


End file.
